


Rejections

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: Rejection has never felt this good...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Rejections

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it's a kurotsuki book with angst due to their rejections to Yamaguchi and Kenma

Hanahaki disease, a disease where a victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs. Which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.  
Rejection  
Has  
Never Felt  
This  
Good...   
Kozume Kenma and Tadashi Yamaguchi. Both of their loved ones left them as they are unable to convey their feelings. Both loved them so much but for their happiness, they sacrificed themselves for them. Do they have a choice? Why did they choose him instead of us? Are we not by your side enough? Are we not enough for you? The questions run through their brains, overthinking made them give up everything they had for that special one person. 

"Kuroo..." 

"Tsukki!"

However, the names they called was not theirs at all... 

"Tsukki!!" 

"Kuroo-san..." 

They both just wanted them to call their names one last time... 

"Urusei Yamaguchi." 

"Kenma! No playing games at night!! It will ruin your sleep cycle!" 

where did all begin? They both wondered...

Both Tsukishima and Kuroo got close to each other during the training camp in high school. Ever since that day, they have been talking to each other every day by calling and texting each other after school. They both eventually got closer and closer after many years and they are now young adults studying in Tokyo, trying to complete their last year of University and without knowing, Tsukishima had fallen deeply in love with kuroo. Before he knew it, Tsukishima was vomiting petals and flowers out from his mouth. It happened during their volleyball club gathering session that happens once in every 6 months since they all graduated and Tsukishima was thinking and spacing out about kuroo and their friendship when suddenly he started coughing really badly. Sugawara and Daichi were concerned as Tsukishima's coughing got more and more serious. As he removed his hand from his mouth, his eyes widen to see flower petals on his hand. Yamaguchi stood there in shock as well, refusing to believe the situation that was unfolding beneath him. He didn't act like his normal frantic self, panicking and asking if Tsukishima was alright. He knew. He knew very well that the person Tsukishima loved was not him. Tsukishima loved Kuroo. He stood there, frozen at the spot. Nobody paid much attention to him since their eyes were all on Tsukishima. He quickly got himself back to normal, holding back a cough as he quickly tried to be himself asking if Tsukishima was alright. Tsukishima managed to brush them off while everyone was asking him who is that person and what is he going to do now. What Tsukishima can say now is that he'll wait and see how this situation will go. Yamaguchi didn't know what he was thinking back then but he decided that what he does shall be the best for his childhood friend. He gave Kuroo a call, asking him if they could meet up just for a short while since he had something important to say. Kuroo agreed to meet at a nearby Library since it was nearer to their houses. Yamaguchi managed to mumble out an excuse that his mother needed to see him urgently and eft the meeting quickly to rush to the location. He saw Kuroo standing there and ran towards him. 

"Kuroo-san.."   
"Oya? Yamaguchi-san what do need to say to me that is this urgent?"   
"What do you think about Tsukishima?" Kuroo was speechless. He tried to form sentences but nothing would come out of his mouth.   
"Tsukishima? As a friend or something else..?"   
"Kuroo, I think you know what I mean.."   
"Why that question so suddenly??" Yamaguchi sighed. It was quite a long and heavy sigh that Kuroo knew that whatever that comes out from his mouth is not going to be good news.   
"Tsukishima has the Hanahaki disease and I know who he loves..."   
"you mean...he like me?" Kuroo seemed like he was in shock and he didn't know how to react to this situation that is happening  
"Yes...so please go out with him! I can't lose him at all. He is the only friend I had and I know that this is rather a selfish request but please... love him back."  
Kuroo was almost speechless by what Yamaguchi said. But before he can say anything, someone behind interrupted their conversation.  
"You can't force someone to love someone just because they have the Hanahaki disease. Not trying to e rude but you can't force your feelings on someone who can't return them. You know that's not how it works." Behind Kuroo was Kenma, holding a PS4 and looking at the screen while his fingers moved rapidly over the buttons as he spoke.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry... I didn't know that both of you are dating. Sorry Kenma, sorry Kuroo. I should have asked before coming to meet you." Yamaguchi was slightly disappointed that he couldn't help Tsukishima after all.

"Wait sorry, me and Kenma are not dating and about Tsukishima, I need just a few days for myself to think through some stuff. I'll get back to Tsukishimma later..." Kenma got angry. He glared at Kuroo before pulling Yamaguchi aside to talk to him. 

"You, I know you love Tsukishima and you just want things for the best. But haven't you thought about kuroo? He might feel sorry for Tsukishima and then end up being with someone he doesn't love. Won't that defeat the purpose of helping Tsukishima? Let alone letting him know that Kuroo was forced into this situation?" 

Yamaguchi froze.   
yes, it was indeed the truth. What Kenma said was right. Kuroo might not love Tsukishima. A wave of guilt washed past Yamaguchi. but he refused to give up if it was just for Tsukishima. He replied back almost shouting at Kenma.   
"Even so, I refuse to give up! It's better to try rather than thinking that things won't work out. I'm aware that Kuroo might not return his feeling but it is definitely worth trying. I just want him to feel happy even if it includes my death no matter what."  
Kenma looked at him with such sympathy in his eyes. He sighed and walked off. He turned his head back to Yamaguchi before leaving.   
"Just so you know, after being friends with Kuroo for so long, I know he'll accept Tsukishima. He's in love with Tsukishima and I was late for everything in general..." Yamaguchi looked at Kenma.  
"We were just the same after all despite all of our differences..."   
Before they know it, Kuroo confessed to Tsukishima on the day almost immediately. Tsukishima cried as he finally coughed out the last flower. His feelings were returned and he no longer suffers from the Hanahaki disease anymore. It was a happy ending for Kuroo and Tsukishima but what about Yamaguchi and Kenma? The main characters of the story are always happy but what about the side characters of the book? No one seems to care. As they were celebrating the ending to TSukishima Hanahaki disease and Kuroo finally found someone who was in love with him as much as he was with the person. Kenma and Yamaguchi stepped out of the party room, only to have a small talk as they stood on the small bridge.   
"so...They both got their happy ending didn't they?" Kenma started.   
"Yea...I'm happy for them actually. I would have never thought that I'm this successful in matchmaking." Yamaguchi laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Kenma smiled. He looked at Yamaguchi before asking him, "So when are you going to tell him about your surgery?" Yamaguchi looked at Kenma before saying, "As long as he is happy with Kuroo, me forgetting about him or losing the ability to fall in love is worth it. Or maybe someday, just someday...I would be able to find someone who loves me like how much I loved Tsukishima..."   
"You know, I admire your strength to even be able to say such things... I was unable to convey mine at all." Kenma said before pulling down his shirt to reveal a wound in his chest area. Yamaguchi's eyes widen to see that Kenma has the Hanhaki disease as well. Yamaguchi sighed as he said, "We were just never the main character of the story... Never important, never happy. Don't you think so?"   
"Well yes, but it doesn't mean that the side character of the story always has to be in pain all the time." Kenma tried comforting Yamaguchi before smiling at him.  
"come on now, we got a party to celebrate. They got together thanks to the both of us you know?"   
"Well, yea you're right! Let's partyyyy!" And just like that, the main characters are happy but they never see the side character hurt and pain for them to be happy.  
But,  
Even after all these incidents,   
Side characters can still be happy no matter what...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the story!  
> I know it was kinda confusing  
> my social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
